RamGang Collector Series
The RamGang Collector Series was a series of shareware DOS games released on 3.5" HD/DD diskettes. This series included many popular shareware titles, most notably those by Apogee Software, id Software, and Epic MegaGames. The series was distributed in Australia and possibly other countries. Some versions of these releases have Australian OFLC ratings printed on the covers. The RamGang Collector Series was created by Megaware Corporation Pty Ltd. Cards Some of the games included bonus collector cards, which focused solely on id and Apogee titles. The cards featured a game's official cover or manual artwork on the front, and a summary of the game's story on the back. A total of 9 regular collector cards were made. There was also a contest where a set of foil-stamped collector cards was given away. The cards were produced by Dynamic Marketing. Card number 7 of 9 was Blake Stone: Aliens of Gold. Ramgang Collector Card 7 of 9 - Blake Stone - front.jpg|Blake Stone card front Ramgang Collector Card 7 of 9 - Blake Stone - back.jpg|Blake Stone card back RamGang.jpg|Original RamGang contest information, printed on the reverse side of a game's cover insert. ramgang 1.jpg|ramgang diskettes and cards 1 ramgang 2.jpg|ramgang cards 1-9 ramgang 3.jpg|ramgang cards 9-1 ramgang 6.jpg|ramgang cards set ramgang 7.jpg|ramgang cards set (2) List of cards # DOOM # Monster Bash # Hocus Pocus # Raptor # Wolfenstein 3D # Bio Menace # Blake Stone # Duke Nukem II # Halloween Harry Games Following is a list of known shareware games that were released in the RamGang Collector Series. This list may be incomplete. * Bio Menace * Blake Stone: Aliens of Gold * Brix * Commander Keen in "Goodbye, Galaxy!" * Depth Dwellers * DOOM * Duke Nukem * Duke Nukem II * Electro Man * Entombed * Epic Pinball * Halloween Harry * Hocus Pocus * In Search of Dr. Riptide * Major Stryker * Monster Bash * Mystic Towers * One Must Fall: 2097 * OverKill * Jazz Jackrabbit * Raptor: Call of the Shadows * Rise of the Triad: The HUNT Begins * Sango Fighter * Silverball * Wacky Wheels * Wolfenstein 3D * Xargon * Zone 66 * Cannon Fodder (added 5/10/19) * Sim City (added 5/10/19) * Lemmings (added 5/10/19) Gallery ramgang_-_some_games_and_cards_1_to_7_-_front.JPG|Cards 1 to 7 and some games with inserts unfolded (cover sides). ramgang_-_some_games_and_cards_1_to_7_-_back.JPG|Cards 1 to 7 and some games with inserts unfolded (reverse sides). Trivia * With the exception of id Software's self-published title Doom, all of the games featured on the collector cards were published by Apogee Software. * RamGang was one of many shareware distributors that existed. RamGang releases often used the games' official artwork, whereas some other distributors made their own custom artwork instead. * The packaging used by RamGang releases was quite high quality for shareware. The games were released in plastic calendar cases which protected the floppies and glossy cover inserts, similar to CD-ROM jewel cases. * RamGang shareware is extremely rare. Despite their relatively high quality format, copies of these releases, and the collector cards, can be nearly impossible to find. Category:Games Category:Shareware Category:Distributors